A Christmas Miracle
by CosenAngel
Summary: “Do you believe in miracles?” Sakura asked him.“No… I think miracles are just…” he couldn’t finish the sentence. He didn’t know.“Neither do I” she said with a sad smile.But somtimes Miracles does happen, you just never knows when or where.


**A/N: My Christmas gift for my readers, reviewers and friends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the fuzzy feeling inside!**

* * *

A Christmas Miracle

Sakura was sitting in a small cafe in a border-town, far from home. The place was small and there were no free seats left except the one at her table. She didn't mind the overly filled café but she couldn't help to be a bit shocked, it was christmas day and she was used to the fact that civilians spent their holydays with their families in their nice apartments.  
But still she found it amusing how all of the people in this town spent their holyday at the cafe. The cosy atmosphere was enough for her to relax; she was one of four ninjas there so it was no big threat to her. She smiled before taking a sip of her hot chocolate with cream.  
The café played Christmas songs on a low level and people were talking, not loud enough for them to loose the soft tunes of the songs that were played. A cold wind suddenly made everyone turn to the door but when they saw that it was no one they knew they went back to their talks and resumed to eat whatever they ordered. Sakura recognized the new costumer, well not him but the oh-so familiar cloak. She wasn't in her 'kill the enemy' mode but in a Christmas mode, she really didn't care if he was able to kill her or not; it was after all Christmas.  
For ninjas it was one of the calmest times during the year so most of them spent it together at clubs. That was what Sakura would have done unless she had to do an assassination, not far from the town where she was this very moment. Sakura was so in her thoughts she failed to realise that the man was closing in on her.

"Excuse me Miss" she looked at him with a small shock in her eyes. "May I join you at this table; there are no other seats left"

"Uh… sure" she said, she never had expected one of the feared akatsukis to be polite.

"Thank you Miss" he smiled slightly.

"No problem" she sipped her chocolate. There was silence a while before she decided to be social, it was Christmas after all and anything could happen.

"So how come some one like you are at a place like this?" she asked with a small smile, when he raised a small brow she decided to explain her self "I mean I'm not able to se an Akatsuki member sit in a café while drinking coffee and eating a piece of strawberry pie everyday. Actually I've never seen that before"

The man in front of her let out a small chuckle "Ahh… but even we do surprise people" she decided to observe him closer. She didn't recognize him from the bingo book, this man had orange-brown hair and his ears were pierced as were his nose, six small piercings at it. But the part she liked most except his beautiful eyes were his two lips piercings, a snake bite. She had to admit he was handsome and she just had to smile when talking to this man she knew nothing about. 'Hot' would be a better word than handsome, it was more precise.

"Guess so" once again she smiled at him.

"And it is the best strawberry pie known to man" he finished with a smirk.

"I guess you've never been to Konoha when it's the annual summer-festival"

"No I haven't" he smiled "but how would that change the taste of this pie"

"Oh… it don't changes anything except that after you have tasted mine, you'll never find another pie as good as that" she smirked, her pie was the best and she knew it.

"Someone sounds confident" he couldn't help himself usually he never was one for talking. It had to do with Christmas spirit or just the fact that every time she smiled she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. As soon as those words entered his mind he shook them of.

"When it comes to pie, I am the best" she smiled at him

"Well then, I'll have to try it out sometime." He winked at her.

Sakura blushed before holding out her hand "Sakura" she smiled at him.

He took her hand and shook it "Nice meeting you Sakura, I'm Pein"

"That was a different name" she smiled "But it fits you"

"Well Sakura fits you" a weird thought came into Peins head _'I wonder if her hair only looks like cherry blossoms or if it smells like them too?!'_ he would never admit he had thought that, not in a million years.

"Thank you" she smiled again ignoring the small blush on her cheeks.

"Everybody listen up" the café owner said making all of them listen. "We're going to be stuck here for awhile. It's a snow storm raging outside and they said on the news that no one is allowed to go outside." After that you could feel that many started to panic.

"We can't be stuck here for ever" someone said.

"Exactly! What will we live of?" another voice said.

"We are in a café" a woman said while comforting her son.

"That doesn't help, we are really many! The food won't last" after that everyone was in a big panic. Even the three ninjas that Sakura hadn't talked with were becoming nervous. Only she and Pein reminded calm.

"Will you all shut up" Sakura shouted. They all become silent and watched the petite girl who took a sip of her chocolate before speaking again. "First of all you're scaring the kids. Second I don't think you were planning on leaving until late to night and why wouldn't the food last. My guess is that they have food for one week. Relax and enjoy your Christmas" she hated when people got stressed out. Pein looked at her with curious eyes.

"How do you know things like that?" someone asked

"Yhea… how are you able to be so calm. We won't get out for who knows how long."

"Well, the storms around this area usually last for one day at maximum two. If we are lucky it will be out in a few hours. One could think that if you live here you should know that. Just calm down, enjoy the moment." With that people simply started to talk with each other again. The owner came up to her.

"Thank you" he smiled at her.

"No problem" she smiled at him and he left.

"You handled that nice" Pein said to the young girl.

"I just hate when people stress out." She took a piece of his pie. "It's just annoying"

"Ah… why do you take my pie when your is so much better?" he looked at her.

"My cake has met its doom therefore I took yours"

"So mine also will meet a tragic end like yours?"

"Sure… why not" Sakura smiled, she couldn't help but to smile. Once again she blamed the Christmas spirit. She hadn't been much for Christmas during the latest years; it wasn't really the same as it was when she was a kid. Nothing was.

"I have one question" he said to her.

"Shoot" she took more of his barley eaten pie.

"Is your hair natural pink?" he couldn't help it. It was either that or 'do you smell like cherry blossoms?'

Sakura started to laugh. "Yes it is." She giggled once more "My turn. Did it hurt to do all of those piercings?"

"No, not at all" he said but when she raised a brow he continued "But to be honest, it hurt like hell"

"I could have guessed." She smiled. There was a comfortable silence before one of them decided to speak up again.

"How come you spend your Christmas at a place like this?" he asked he couldn't help it. _'Damn Christmas spirit' _He thought before explaining it further "Aren't you supposed to be home with your family and friends?"

"My parents are dead and for my friends, let's say I don't see the point of getting drunk during Christmas when you drink every Friday."

"Ah… that I do understand. Waste of money."

"What about you, Pein? Aren't you supposed to be home with your group of nice little criminals?"

"Now there is no need in bringing that up as for the being there part… Let's say I don't like spending my Christmas getting drunk nor do I find it fun enough to watch all of the morons get drunk either."

"All of them?" Sakura let out a soft laugh "are you telling me the Uchiha get drunk?"

"He does and it is not fun" Pein said shuddering. "Either he becomes violent as hell or Deidara makes him were a dress, sometimes both" after saying that the kunoichi started to laugh really hard. It took her a while before calming down again.

"You have officially made me incapable of fighting him" Pein let out a small chuckle at her sentence, making her smile "well then, it is decided"

"What is?" he asked.

"This is the best Christmas in years" she smiled.

"It sure is" he smiled at her. _'For once I enjoy Christmas'_

"Pein, do you believe in miracles?" Sakura asked him.

"No… I think miracles are just…" he couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't know.

"For kids and believers, right?" she smiled a sad smile.

"Something like that" he said to her.

"So do I" she looked him in the eyes "but someday must be the first for starting to believe, right?!"

"I guess so…" he smiled at her. She took some more of his pie.

"The storm has passed" the owner announced. Sakura looked at Pein, her eyes glowing with something he only had seen in small kids eyes, never in a teenage ninja. It took him a few moments to realise what it was but it hit him. What he saw were pure innocence.

"Let's go out" Sakura said. "Your pie has meet its doom"

"Yhea… Thanks to you." Pein glared slightly. Sakura stuck her tongue out. Sakura got up from the chair and put her black cloak on and started to walk to the door. Half way there she turned back to Pein who just sat there.

"Let's go Pein!" she looked at him.

"I'm coming Sakura" he said before rising from the chair, leaving some money and silently following the girl. When the two of them got out it was still snowing lightly and the place was covered in the white powder. Sakura took his hand.

"I saw this beautiful park with an ice-skating place in. You could borrow skates there" she dragged him to the ice skating place. Pein could never have guessed he would meet a girl, better yet a kunoichi that would show no fear this close to the Akatsuki leader. He could feel her drop his hand to get some skates and soon she had forced him to put a pair on. He smiled at her childish behaviour.

"Pein, stoop looking at me like that" she glared at him. "You know how to skate?" he nodded and she held out her hand grabbing his.

"Good" and then she dragged him out on the ice. Soon they had a race and she won, but only after she tripped him, it would have been a tie otherwise. They spent more time sitting, lying and crawling on the ice than actually skating, mostly because they tripped each other all the time.

"Let's go for a walk" he said before dragging her of the ice.

"Okay" she smiled, still not able to stop smiling near him. She couldn't care less that he was Akatsuki and he was her enemy, it didn't feel like that anyway. _'This is so foolish, you are foolish! He's Akatsuki, remember?!'_ inner Sakura said, but Sakura looked her inside the box where she had been the last few years.

This time Pein took her hand and dragged her with him, the snow had stopped falling, the clouds were gone and the park was now bathing in the moonlight. Sakura blushed with out a real reason; maybe it was the romantic feeling or the fact that one of the hottest guys she ever had met was holding her hand. They walked slowly in silence, just enjoying each others company.

"What do you think of the moonlight?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence.

"… It's calming and pure" Pein said, he hadn't expected this kind of question from the girl "What about you?"

"It's innocent, lightens up the dark and is soothing. You can always trust that it will be there as soon as the dark falls. It's like the only thing you know will be there the following night, the only thing that you can trust. It is the only thing that will never change." He realised she wasn't so naïve as people could think of her, as he thought of her earlier that afternoon. She smiled at him and before he could react she had pouched him down in to a pile of snow. Sakura started to giggle at his expression.

"You look fun" she giggled.

"So do you blossom" he said. Sakura leaned back resting against the snow. Once again they enjoyed the silence.

"You know…" Sakura started with a whisper looking up to the moon "This is one of my best Christmases since I lost my parents."

"Same here, blossom. Same here" Pein said equally low.

"Actually it is in the top three of all my Christmases" she turned and smiled.

"How come?" he couldn't help but asking her that.

"I've started to believe in miracles again" she smiled a small smile before kissing his cheek. "Thank you" she whispered before disappearing in a swirl of Sakura petals and snow.

"Then we have the same reason" Pein put a hand on his cheek before smirking. "The same reason indeed my dear blossom"

* * *

**A/N: A Christmas gift for My reviewers, My readers and of course My friends! Thank you for all support!!!! I'm really happy to have you here to save me from the real un-fuzzy world.**

**The story was meant to be way to sugar-cute and fuzzy. I like fuzzy. I own Pein-sama since Mr. Santa Claus will give me him in Christmas present so if I say "be Fuzzy" he will be fuzzy! End of story!**

**Yaay! Now I won't be able to sleep because of this fuzzy feeling! I don't mind though! I like fuzzy as said.**

**I love Pein-sama!!! My first PeinSaku ever written and I'm proud even though it almost gave me no teeth left, to much sugar… BUT FUZZY!!!!**

**Thanks for reading my stories and leave a review, pretty fuzzy please!**

**Christmas greetings from **

**A FUZZY Suzuki**


End file.
